


The Natural Order - Part 2

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [38]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Here’s how Canada discovers their favourite ice dancers have been engaging in some very unplatonic activities.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	The Natural Order - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read Table For Six (part 20)?  
> If not, best you read that one before this one 💕

When it finally happens it completely takes him by surprise, which is ridiculous because he knew they couldn’t keep news of Tess’ pregnancy hidden forever. 

But the way it unfolds is unexpected and, if he’s being honest, incredibly sweet. A genuine moment captured by a crafty asshole and shared on Twitter. 

Shared on Twitter a lot. Then picked up by CBC. And then shared by international news outlets. It was like the world had gone mad. 

Earlier in the day it happens, around lunchtime, Tess skips into the kitchen full of smiles. She’s still wearing her dressing gown, tied above her baby bump, and looking adorable as fuck.

His wife.

And she’s carrying their baby.

It still feels dreamlike to think that.

‘Tell me what we’re doing tonight,’ Tess’ voice snaps him out of his musing.

‘Can’t,’ he smirks, ‘it’s a surprise’. 

‘Please, my love,’ she sidles up to him, running her hands across his chest.

He places his hand on the crown of her head and softly draws her to his chest, kissing her hair just above her ear. No way is he ruining this surprise. He’s been working on this for weeks. He gently pushes her head away so he can see her face. 

‘Not a chance in hell. You will find out tonight along with everyone else’.

‘But I’m me! Your partner of forever. Your wife, in fact,’ she says as if she just remembered they got married, ‘No secrets. Painful honesty, that’s our thing’. 

‘In the spirit of painful honestly, I will tell you you’re being a pain in my backside and no amount of asking me will get you the answer’. 

‘This feels like a moment of disappointment and betrayal,’ she protests.

‘Too bad, so sad,’ he laughs, ‘build a bridge, Tessa Jane’. 

And with that he leaves her standing in the middle of their kitchen. 

*

She did not become the most decorated female figure skater of all time by giving up. Nope, it was persistence and determination. Which is why she follows Scott from the kitchen, up the stairs, to their bedroom. She is going to find out what’s happening tonight. 

She plonks herself onto the armchair in the corner of the room while Scott undresses. 

The view is good - her husband has always been easy on the eye - there is no doubt he is still sporting all the right muscles in all the right places. She’s tempted to get off the chair and start something but they’ve already fucked today. She figured giving him a Tessa Virtue premium sexual experience was the least she could do after she kept him awake all night with her newly minted snoring skills. So, they had sex on their bedroom floor, her down on her hands and knees, watching themselves in their bedroom mirror. The recollection makes her shiver and bite her lip. 

But she stays where she is and watches.

‘Is you watching me some dogged, subliminal way of finding out what’s happening tonight? Because it’s not working,’ Scott smiles.

‘Can you at least tell me what to wear and if I need to bring anything?’ she huffs.

‘Dress like you’re going to a concert. And bring a positive attitude,’ Scott calls out with a healthy dollop of sarcasm as he walks into the en-suite.

He’s such an brat sometimes.

‘So are you saying it’s a concert?’ she follows him into the bathroom.

‘I said, dress like you’re going to a concert, not that it was a concert. Comprehension skills, Virtch,’ he bops her on the nose then disappears into the shower.

After stripping off her clothes, she moves into the shower too.

‘Fancy seeing you in here,’ Scott laughs. 

‘I’m irresistible,’ she pouts.

‘It’s true,’ he says grabbing her for a messy, sexy kiss, ‘but it still won’t work’.

He runs his fingers ever so gently along her nipples, ‘I’ll tell you what, Sweetheart, let’s make a deal’.

She straightens at his suggestion, inching her hands down his torso towards his cock, ‘What kind of deal?’

Scott’s hands mirror her own, running over her swollen belly inching towards her pussy, ‘I’ll tell you every last detail about tonight if you tell me who you fucked in the plane bathroom’. 

‘Oh,’ she gasps, her hands stilling, ‘Not fair. Definitely not. No deal’.

‘OK, it’s completely your choice. No pressure to tell me,’ he raises his eyebrows in a ‘suit yourself’ kinda way. He lathers his hair with shampoo, then rinses it out while she stands there giving him her best cranky look. 

‘You incorrigible,’ she sighs.

‘I’m encourage-able?’ he winks.

‘No, incorrigible,’ she corrects, ‘you’re a menace’.

Scott cradles her face and as he leans is to kiss her he’s softly laughing. ‘I heard you properly the first time,’ he teases.

‘You’re lucky I’m so in love with you,’ she says between kisses.

‘That, I am’ he confirms.

*

He’s pretty impressed with his ability to a) arrange this surprise and b) not cave in and tell Tess what’s going on. Especially when she rises from the shower floor after he comes in her mouth.

‘Anything you wanna tell me?’ she grins.

‘I’ve said this before, but I’ll say it again, just so we’re very very clear, I will never ever grow tired of you doing that to me. Ok?’ he pants with his head against the shower wall, trying to get his breath back. 

Tess rolls her eyes, ‘Not the answer I was hoping for, but still good to know’. 

He’d tenderly hoists Tess to her feet and kisses her cheek, ‘I’m going to return the favour when we get home, but right now we have to get dressed or we won’t be ready when every arrives’.

‘People are coming here?’ she gasps.

‘In 45 minutes,’ he confirms.

‘Intriguing’.

*

It’s early afternoon when her family arrives. Her entire family - her mom, Jordan, both her brothers, her sisters-in-law, plus her niece. This is a surprise. She had thought that he had only arranged something for her and Scott, her mum and Jordan to attend.

The plot thickens. 

They’re milling about near the front door when two large SUVs pull up into the driveway. 

‘Righto. In the cars please,’ Scott orders before kneeling down in front of Poppy. ‘Hey Popps, it’s a long drive to Toronto. Do you wanna visit the bathroom before we leave?’

Poppy runs down the hallway to the bathroom squealing ‘We’re going all the way to Toronto!’

Scott turns and raises his eyebrows, silently asking what she thinks about Toronto as their destination.

‘What are you up to Moir?’ she asks as he leans forward to rub the soft fabric of her jacket between his fingers. She loves this jacket, she wore it a lot when they were travelling through Belgium. It’s long and floaty and comfy and great for hiding her blossoming baby bump. Without the jacket? Not a chance of hiding a 26 week baby belly. She’s been lucky in lots of ways, most of their recent public commitments have been phone interviews or involved a delayed release of photos from shoots done before you could tell she was pregnant, and she’s been able to cleverly hide her bump until the last few weeks.

‘Seeing you in this makes me happy,’ Scott hums, ‘we’ve made lots of good memories while you’ve been wearing this jacket’. 

‘What kind of memories are we going to make tonight?’ she tries to get him to spill his secrets for the umpteenth time today. 

‘Ones that are an early birthday present for your mom,’ he declares.

‘This is all for my mom? For her birthday? You arranged so we could all do something together?’ she whispers trying to fight off tears. He’s so amazing. Holy shit. She just adores him. 

‘Sure did’.

*

On the long drive to Toronto he explains to everyone that the afternoon’s and evening’s events are an early birthday treat for Kate. He calls Jordan and she pops him on speaker in the other car so he doesn’t have to explain everything twice. 

He sets out that they’re having an early dinner (at Kate’s favourite Toronto restaurant) then they have somewhere to be at 7:30pm sharp. Dessert will be at the second venue. 

Tess snuggles into his side and kisses his jaw, ‘You’re a keeper. I love you. Thank you for doing this’.

‘I love you, both of you,’ he tells her, placing his hand on her belly. Their baby performs a well timed somersault under Tess’ skin. They give each other a smile of acknowledgement and he aches to kiss her slowly and deeply but it’s not the time or place with their niece and Kate sitting amongst them. 

He’s told Tess that a lot lately, that he loves both of them. Because he does, he feels like they’re standing on the precipice of the next part of their life together and he can’t fucking wait. He wants this with her more than he’s wanted anything else they’ve ever done together.

‘Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?’ Poppy asks, dragging him from his thoughts.

‘No Popp, we don’t,’ he starts.

‘We want a surprise,’ Tess finishes.

Kate throws her arm around Poppy and cuddles her tight, ‘It’s exciting, isn’t it Darling?’ 

‘So exciting! Can you feel the baby move?’ Poppy asks, reaching out her hand towards Tess.

‘I can, the baby moves all the time now. Leave you hand here,’ Tess instructs, gently taking Poppy’s small hand in her own before placing it low on the side of her stomach, ‘he or she was just swimming around and Uncle Scott could feel it. Fingers crossed you’ll feel it too’. 

But poor Poppy has no luck, their baby likely to have fallen asleep to the rhythmic motion of the car. 

They arrive in Toronto bang on time and dinner is a great success - laughing and eating way too much pasta and steak. As they exit the restaurant the cars are waiting to take them onto the next portion of the evening. 

‘You gonna tell me yet?’ Tess asks.

‘Still a hard no but you’re going to work it out in the next ten minutes. Maybe keep it to yourself until your mom figures it out?’ he suggests with a smile. 

‘Curiouser and curiouser,’ Tess laughs.

*

She’s spent enough time driving down Bay Street to realise they’re heading to Scotiabank Arena. And she’s spent enough time at Scotiabank Arena to work out that their cars pulling up to Gate 2 means they’re in one of the private suites. And... because she has eyes she can read the huge sign that says Michael Bublé is playing tonight. 

Kate is in near hysterics. Bublé is her mom’s favourite Canadian performer. For a moment she thinks her mom might be more excited about the Michael Bublé concert than she is about the impending arrival of her second grandchild. 

As they exit the car Jordan snakes an arm around Scott, ‘Gotta give it to you, this has been a great night. And only about to get better’.

Then her sister fists pumps Scott. 

That has never happened before. Very unJordanlike behaviour. In what alternate universe has she found herself? 

She concedes that this is a Moir power move that will truly seal his position as Kate’s favourite child. 

‘Dress like you’re going to a concert! Pffft! You’ve impressed me, my love. It’s been quite the feat to pull off such a spectacular night,’ she sighs has they walk along the back of the second level to find their allocated suite. Scott just smiles in return.

They only pass a handful of people on their walk, no one gives them a second glance, her jacket is safely covering her little passenger and she’s walking in the middle of the family pack, so it’s difficult to get a proper look at her. 

They’ve been in these suites many times before. It’s a good balance between privacy and a decent view of the stage. 

There is excited chatter as they wait for the concert to begin, not least because this is Poppy’s first concert. Uncle Scott is kicking goals with all the family members. Her brothers are thrilled that Kate is beaming with happiness. She feels so thankful for Scott and her family. They are good people. 

As the house lights go down and the concert starts she feels more comfortable moving from inside the suite to outside. Her mom, brothers, sisters-in-law and Jordan take the seats on the lower steps while she, Scott and Poppy sit up at the bar stools behind. 

The concert is fantastic. Neither she or Scott are avid Bublé fans but they enjoy his covers of old songs. During the encore Scott can’t help but tug her off her chair so he can dance with her in the space behind. She falls into his arms immediately, one of his arms low around her hips, the other holding her hand against his chest. Her free hand is curled around his neck.

They’re slow dancing to the song Where or When. Scott knows she adores this particular song. It’s from the musical Babes in Arms and Michael’s version is heavenly - it sweeps towards a grand ending - his voice full of emotion and yearning. 

As the the music reaches its majestic crescendo the stage is transformed into a shower of gold sparkles. They rain down behind Micheal while he sings. Both she and Scott turn to face the stage, swaying cheek to cheek. 

And that’s the moment, that’s the private moment some sneaky so and so captures on video, an intimate memory in a suite in the darkened Scotiabank Arena. 

As the song finishes the video continues, it shows her place her left hand on Scott’s face and there’s a second or two where her wedding band and engagement ring catch the light. 

There’s little doubt. 

Tessa Virtue is married.

And it very much looks like Scott Moir is her husband. 

But then, to erase any doubt, the grainy footage shows her laugh and she motions to a little girl sitting on a stool in front of her and Scott. 

She takes the girl’s hand and pushes aside the long, billowing jacket she’s wearing before placing the girl’s hand on her undeniably pregnant belly. The little girl’s face lights up with delight and Scott laughs echo her joy. Scott sweeps the little girl off the stool and deposits her on the floor, she turns and jumps down the steps and climbs into a woman’s lap. 

The footage is a bit shaky but refocuses on her and Scott. He kisses her briefly on the mouth. She tilts her head and mouths ‘I love you’ to him. He smiles a soft, self assured, genuine smile.

They look happy. 

In love.

The cat is definitely out of the bag. And it’s running all over Canada by the time they get back into the cars for the long drive home. 


End file.
